Helmets are worn by athletes in competition. Helmets are also worn by individuals in the construction field. During athletic competition or construction work, body heat is produced which may cause heat exhaustion. The performance of such activities in an environment where elevated temperatures prevail is known to cause or aggravate such condition.
The present invention features a helmet for cooling a head of a person.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.